Sacrifice
by Koganeiro Kitsune
Summary: Kurama's mother is sick-again, but only a mysterious stanger holds the cure. Will Kurama go the length to get it? Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Rated ONLY because of blood and gore. PLEASE R&R!
1. Kurama's Dilemma

Kurama sat under in a park bench under the shady oak tree in the park. A cold wind blew, sending his scarlet tresses flying all over. He automatically reached up and brushed his thick hair out of his face, unwavering from his trace. His emerald green eyes had a distant, shimmering look to them, and they held a far-off look. He gave a loud sigh that sent the nearby sparrows flying off. 

"What's the matter with you, fox?" Kurama mumbled something incoherent. "What? Speak up." 

"My 'Kaasan's sick, again. The doctors have been trying to diagnose it for weeks, and they still haven't succeeded. _I_'ve tried everything, and nothing's working! I still don't even know what this is! But this time, the Forlorn Hope's destroyed, and there's no other way. She's been sick before, but this time it's really serious. It's only been a few weeks, and I think she's going to die. Tonight." Kurama let his head drop again, averting his gaze to the ground once more. 

Hiei looked at the fox, before mumbling something and taking off. Kurama looked at the direction he went in. 

"Bye, Hiei." He whispered. Kurama stood up, and began to walk towards the hospital. 

"Suuichi?" His mother slowly opened her eyes, so she could just see her son. 

"Yes, it's me, mother. Go back to sleep. You need to rest." 

"Suuichi Minamino?" Kurama looked up, to see the doctor.

"Yes?" 

"Please step outside. I'd like to talk to you."

"Certainly." Kurama and the doctor walked outside the room, and the fox closed the door.

"I have both good news and bad news," the doctor informed him.

"What's the good news?" Kurama asked.

"We've just discovered that her illness is a new form of Pneumonia." 

"So what's the bad news?" 

"We've _just discovered that her illness is a new form of Pneumonia. It'll take at least three months to discover the cure. And let me tell you, your mother does _not_ have three months."_

"Well, how long does she have?" 

"I'd say twelve hours at the most." Kurama was dumbfounded.

"T-twelve hours?" He managed to stutter. 

"Maybe less. It'll depend on her. I'm sorry, Suuichi. We did everything we could." 

"And I thank you for that." The doctor walked away, and Kurama reentered his mother's hospital room, only to find that her mother had fallen asleep again. He sighed, and sat back down. 

A few hours later, Kurama stood up again, and decided to take a walk, while it was still light out. He had no destination in mind, he just walked. He walked into the park, greeting a few classmates. 

"Hi, Suuichi!"

"Hello, Mezura."

"Hi Suuichi!" 

"Hello, Ryoka.

"Hi Suuichi!"

"Hello, Suzura." 

"Hello, Youko Kurama."

"Hello-" Kurama froze in mid-sentence, and whirled around to face the speaker. He turned to see a tall man, with narrow crimson eyes. He had pure black hair, and wore a brown trench coat with a blue shirt and denim jeans. "Who are you?" 

"The answer to your problems," the man replied. Kurama's eyes narrowed. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kurama. I-," Here, he took out a small bottle and shook it. "-just happen to have the antidote to your poor mother's disease." Kurama was not convinced.

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"Would you like me to prove it?" 

"Yes." The mysterious man led Kurama back to his mother's room. He mixed it with some water, and handed the glass to the fox. "Wait, how do I know it isn't poisoned?" Kurama was still cautious. He did NOT trust this man. 

"Go ahead, check it for any type of poison, it's going to come up negative." He spoke with such confidence. "But don't take too long, or your poor mother's going to die." Kurama's eyes widened, and decided to trust the stranger. 

He held the cup up to his mother's lips, and she woke up briefly to sip it. After the first few sips, however, she opened her eyes and began to drink normally. By the time she had finished drinking, she had enough energy to sit up again. 

"Why, Suuichi, what was in that drink? I feel so much better." The doctors came in, and after taking a few blood samples, declared her cured. She just needed a few days to recuperate. For the second time in one day, Kurama was dumbfounded. His mother was healed. 

"But-but how...?" The stranger chuckled, and stepped outside. Kurama followed him. 

"Kurama," He said. "You're mother is healed, for now, but if you want the full antidote, you're going to have to give something to me. This is an extremely complex potion to create, and an even more difficult task to obtain all the ingredients." 

"What?" 

"But first, how far are you going to go to save this woman?" 

"As far as I need to, and possibly more."

"Good."

"Why?" 

"Because, I happen to be a doctor, and I happen to have a particular interest in Kitsunes."

"So?" 

"I want to use you for a little experiment, to test a potion to force out the demon half."  Kurama growled, remembering the evil Dr. Ichigaki from the Dark Tournament. "Ah... you're reluctant, are you not? Well, I suppose you value your own health more than your mother's. It seems to me that you'd rather let her die than be a test subject for just a little experiment." Kurama clenched his fist, letting his fingernails dig into his palm. "I'll come back in a week, and then you can tell me your decision. Meet me at the fountain in the park. Make up your mind." And with that, he was gone. 


	2. Kurama's Decision

Chapter 2: Kurama's Decision 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Warning: This takes place AFTER the Dark Tournament. It may have some spoilers!!!

"You're CRAZY!" Yusuke yelped, slamming his fist a tree. 

"No, I'm not. I'm just making up my mind." Kurama calmly watched his friend's reaction when he had told him what he was going to do. 

"Uh uh. You _are_ crazy, Kurama! Don't you remember what happened to those guys from the Dark Tournament? Ya know, the ones that were forced to be like robots and went 'kill, kill, kill, kill,'?" Kuwabara's reaction wasn't much better than Yusuke's. "Brrr... I still get shivers thinking about it." 

"So you actually _do_ think?" Hiei asked.

"Shut up, Shrimp!" Hiei gave Kuwabara his famous death glare, but backed down all the same. 

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. Kurama made up his mind, and he's going to carry out with it." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said. 

"Hn." That was Hiei's answer. 

"But Kurama's volunteering to be a _test subject! A-a guinea pig!" Yusuke howled. _

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but I see no other way. If I don't do this, my Kaasan is going to die." Kurama looked at the ground. 

"Kurama, everyone dies _sometime_!" Yusuke was desperately trying to get Kurama to change his decision. 

"But... now is not the time... I'm sorry, guys, but I've made up my mind." 

"No!"

"Kurama!" 

"Fox!" Kurama shook his head.

"No. My mind's made up. Kaasan _will live."_

"And what about you?!" Yusuke was obviously _not taking this well._

"..." Kurama didn't respond. This was chaotic. He had filled the rest of the Reikai Tentai in on his situation, after Yusuke had forced it out of him. Unfortunately, they weren't prepared to accept his decision. "Sorry," He said, and quickly left the park. 

"Ya think he's serious?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Hiei said, looking over to Yusuke, who slumped down by the tree, leaning against it.

"But... Kurama..." He murmured.

"He still has a day to decide, you know." Yusuke shook his head. 

"He's not changing his mind. He's determined."

A day later, Kurama quickly made his way to the fountain in the park. He arrived, and saw the man already there. 

"Have you decided?" Kurama lowered his eyes.

"Yes." 

"So, what are you going to do? Be the subject of my experiment, or watch your poor mother die from disease?" The man smirked, hearing the bushes rustle behind him, thus signaling that Yusuke and Kuwabara were eavesdropping. 

"I'll take the potion, and any consequences that come with it." The man's face split into an incredible grin, and he reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of the potion. He threw it to Kurama, who caught it, and immediately started towards the hospital. He sensed the man followed. He quickly entered his mother's room, and gave it to her. She drank the potion, and within seconds, was completely devoid of the disease. The man smirked.

"Now that you have your half of the deal, you've got to give me my half." He said quietly, so Kurama's mother couldn't hear. The fox replied with telepathy. _"Fine._" 

"Kaasan," He said, out loud. "I'm going to be going somewhere for the next few days. Don't worry about me, okay?" 

"Of course, Suuichi," His mother responded. "When are you leaving?"

"Right now." Was Kurama's answer. "I'll see you later, Kaasan." 

"Okay, be careful, Suuichi." Kurama walked out of the hospital, the strange man following him. 

"Okay, so what's your experiment?" Kurama asked the man, once they were alone in his house.  

"I'll tell you, but first, shouldn't you know my name?" The stranger asked him. 

"Yes, I think I should. Who are you?" 

"My name is Caibioshi. I, as mentioned before, am a doctor, and a collector of rare potions. The one you gave to your mother was an extremely complex one, made of three Hiroseke stones from a Koorime, a strand of a Golden Youko's hair, and a dragon heartstring. I also experiment with ways to bring and keep out a human's inner demon, and ways to force a demon into their true form." Caibioshi looked at Kurama. 

"And is that what you want to experiment with me?" Kurama asked, tucking a lock of his crimson hair behind an ear. 

"Precisely. Recently, I've come up with a new potion, and I have to experiment to see how long the effects last, how quickly it works, all the basics." The fox sighed. 

"Fine. A deal's a deal. Let's just get this over with." Caibioshi chuckled and reached into his coat, pulling out another potion. He gave the concoction to Kurama, who looked at it in disgust. It was a sick khaki color with dark brown spots in it. He opened the top and quickly drained the bottle. 

Immediately, Kurama felt dizzy and lightheaded. He wandered into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. Quickly, his breath became fast and heavy, as the room swirled around him. He felt himself changing, felt his Youko half being forced into the open. After the transformation was complete, he immediately closed his eyes, and lapsed into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Please review!!! It'll get better, I promise!!! I just typed this up real quick, with no ideas on what to do!!! 


	3. Kurama's Consequences

Chapter 3: Kurama's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I DO own Caibioshi. Warning: Spoiler! This takes place AFTER the Dark Tournament!!! Italics mean emphasis OR mental thoughts. 

Kurama awoke, still in his Youko form, strapped to a table, facing a single bright light. His arms were spread out, the sides of the elbows facing upwards. His feet were slightly apart, and his mass of beautiful silver hair was spread all around. To his surprise, he was dressed, not in his tunic, but in white knee length shorts. His chest was bare. Kurama narrowed his golden eyes and tried to break out of the metal restraints that held him, but to no avail. 

"Don't try. You're only wasting energy." Kurama's head snapped to the right, towards the sound of the voice, his ears stiff and erect. Caibioshi stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes that Kurama didn't like. 

"Why am I here?" The fox snarled at the doctor. 

"Now, now. Did you really think I would let my first Silver Youko escape that easily?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurama, I am a man of science. You know perfectly well that Silver Youkos are incredibly rare. Therefore, I have not had the opportunity to properly study one. Until now." 

"S-tudy?" Kurama inquired, stretching out the word. 

"Yes. Too bad you were so wrapped up in your poor mother's disease, you forgot to think straight. Tricking you was easier than I had ever imagined. Did you honestly believe I was going to let a prize Silver Youko get off the hook _that_ easily? Absolutely not!"

Kurama listened to Caibioshi's words, cursing himself for being so stupid. If he was truly a human doctor, how would he know about Hiroseke stones, about the Koorime, about Youkos, about HIM? He had to be a demon. He had to be.

"You," Kurama's voice was dripping acid. "You're not a human, are you? You're a demon." Caibioshi laughed.

"It's about time you figured it out! I'd think you'd know once I said your name, but it's taken you over a week!" Kurama growled and looked away, clenching his fists. "But don't be angry, fox. It's not good to die holding a grudge." 

Kurama's eyes darted towards Caibioshi, but still refused to face him. He struggled harder against the restraints, but soon felt his energy quickly lapsing away. 

"Now, what did I tell you about that metal? Oh, did I remember to tell you that absolutely no solid object can break it?" Kurama continued struggling. "I said, stop struggling!" 

Caibioshi reached into his coat and pulled out a dagger. He walked over to Kurama, and put the point of it to his neck. "Move and the dagger will cut you. And don't even try your little plants. I confiscated every single seed in your hair. Oh, and as for your spirit energy, it's locked deep in your heart. I made sure of that with all the spells and wards I put on you while you were sleeping." 

It was just then that Kurama noticed the paper, stuck to his arms and legs. Wards. The different kanji on the strips of harmless looking paper activated different spells. One would shock; one would burn; and in Kurama's case, lock you out of your own spirit energy restoratives. He was helpless, and totally defenseless. He might as well have been unconscious.

"Locked spirit energy... like Gama's Makeup of the Seal?" Kurama asked, remembering the demon's blood effect. 

"No. Gama only trapped spirit energy inside the body. I trapped it in your heart. There's no way to access it without removing the wards or killing yourself." Caibioshi smirked, seeing the helpless look on Kurama's face. He removed the dagger. "Now, I think I'll continue my study of Silver Youkos. Hmm... I think I'll begin with a study of the body."

But then, Caibioshi disappeared into the shadows. He came back a minute later, with a glowing iron, like one used to brand animals. It was in the shape of a three-leafed clover, with a small triangle etched inside each leaf.

"What are you planning to do with that?" 

"This? Oh, this will just indicate that you're truly one of MY experiments. Somewhat like a branding of animals." Caibioshi laughed, and Kurama flattened his ears against his head, trying to get rid of the insane laughter bouncing around in it. 

"Youko Kurama belongs to NOBODY!!!" Kurama yelled, struggling even harder, now that the dagger was gone. Caibioshi's smile disappeared, and a scowl replaced it. 

"Struggle and it'll just be harder for you." Yet the doctor waited until Kurama had used up all his energy, before coming closer with the hot iron. Kurama watched, helpless, as the metal neared his left arm. A few centimeters above its target, Caibioshi stopped, and instead spoke to the fox. 

"I have never heard a Silver Youko scream for mercy. Come one, Kurama. Scream for me, and this may be easier for you." Kurama narrowed his eyes. 

"I may not have my weapons, I may not have my energy, but the one thing I _do_ still have is my pride. So you can forget about that." Caibioshi smirked at his remark. 

"Fine, then. Now you'll have the pleasure of knowing that it was because of yourself that this will hurt so much." He pressed the iron into Kurama's arm, watching Kurama's knuckles turn white from him clenching so hard. He could see the small trickles of blood coming from his hands; he knew the fox had cut his own hands by using his fingernails. 

"Come on, Kurama. Scream. It might help you." Kurama didn't respond. His teeth were clenched as hard as his hands were. He refused to give up his pride. Finally, Caibioshi removed the iron, dissatisfied with the results. However, he soon had the smirk on his face once more. 

"I know..." He purred, disappearing back into the shadows. This time, he reappeared with a bottle, and shook it. "That looks like a pretty bad burn, Kurama. Here, maybe a little water will help." And he dumped the contents of the bottle on Kurama's wound. It BURNED! It was exactly like adding gasoline to fire. Kurama couldn't stand it anymore. He threw his head back, letting an agonized yell tear from his throat. He struggled against the restraints, trying to get rid of the fiery feeling in his arm. Eventually, though, the liquid ran out, and Kurama's yell tapered into heavy pants. 

"So, you finally gave in, didn't you?" Again, Kurama didn't respond. "Ahhh... the pain-filled yell of a wounded Youko... so satisfying." Caibioshi smiled. 

"You WILL pay for this. I promise that. YOU WILL!" Kurama yelled though clenched teeth. 

"You're in no position to promise anything, Kurama. In fact, it seems as if YOU'RE the one taking all the pain here." Caibioshi got a sick grin on his face. I know how to study you. Wait right here." And he was gone. Kurama immediately began to seek help through telepathy. The first one he found was Yusuke. 

_"YUSUKE!!!"_ Kurama yelled, mentally. Though he was five miles away, Yusuke jerked to attention in his house. 

"Kurama?" He thought, out loud.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up." The command was automatic. 

_"Yes, it's me, __Youko__Kurama__. I'm not the usual type to ask for help, but please, HELP ME!!! That doctor's doing more than an experiment to me!!!"_

_"What's he doing?"_ Yusuke asked mentally, hoping Kurama got the message. 

_"He's 'studying' me. He's forced me down, warded me, and I don't have any link to my spirit energy, much less any weapons. Oh shit, here he comes with-a scalpel, scissors, knife, and pins?"_ Kurama's eyes widened as he recognized the assembly of tools. He had used them once, as Suuichi, in middle school, when they were experimenting. His pupils diluted in fear and what little color that was left in his face quickly drained away, as he recalled the experiment. He only prayed that he assumed wrong. _"Yusuke?" He asked, quietly, fear choking even his mental voice. _

_"Kurama, are you okay?!"_ Yusuke could feel massive amounts of panic, pain, but especially, fear, coming though their telepathic link. 

_"Yes, for now. But I remember seeing those tools together once before."_

_"When?"_

_"In middle school." _Kurama watched Caibioshi heat up the tools, using a lighter. The next message he sent to Yusuke was so quiet, the Spirit Detective had to strain to hear it, though it was in his head. _"Yusuke, we were dissecting a frog."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! So... can you guess what Caibioshi's going to do to Kurama? This WILL have a sweet ending. I promise! I've already written it! Poor Kurama... so helpless... it's so fun being evil!! ^_^ But really, though, I love Kurama. If you want the next chapter, review!!!


	4. Kurama's Found

Chapter 4: Kurama's Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I _do own Caibioshi, though. Warning: May have a few spoilers. Italics mean emphasis OR mental thoughts. Thank you, Elidena Star Lover, for reviewing so much! Thank you, everyone who reviewed, in fact! _

Yusuke heard Kurama's desperate appeal for help. He didn't even know the Youko could be so, well, scared. After a while, he felt Kurama close his telepathic end of the link, thus leaving Yusuke lost. 

_"Kurama? Kurama? Are you there? _KURAMA!!!" He finished, out loud. It was no use.  

"Urameshi, snap out of it!" Kuwabara slapped Yusuke across the face, breaking off the conversation. 

"Kuwabara, Kurama's in major trouble! He's Youko, but totally helpless, and at the hands of an insane doctor!" Yusuke was sharing Kurama's fear. 

"What's the guy gonna do?" Kuwabara asked. 

"From the sounds of it, I think he's gonna dissect Kurama." Kuwabara was lost in shock.

"But-but, he's not even dead yet!" 

"I know," Yusuke said, grimly. "I think he's gonna dissect him-" he swallowed, and the last word barely came out as a whisper. "-alive." 

"You're-you're kidding, right?"

"No." And from the look on his face, he meant it. Kuwabara collapsed into a chair out of pure horror. 

"I don't believe it! Who would be that sick to do that?" He looked like he was going to throw up. 

"Obviously, the doctor, now come on, we gotta find Hiei!" Kuwabara frowned. 

"Why the shrimp?" 

"Because, Yusuke said, annoyed. "He's the only one who can _find_ Kurama." Kuwabara's frown was now replaced with a look of confusion. 

"Can't we just sense out his energy? I mean, he _is Youko." Yusuke gave a sigh of frustration. _

"No, idiot. He's warded. Otherwise, we would have found him a LONG time ago." 

"Oh." But Yusuke was already out the door. "YAH! Wait for me, Urameshi!" 

The two friends raced down the sidewalk, Yusuke following Kuwabara, who was leading them towards Hiei. They ran into the park, and into a secluded clearing. But Hiei was nowhere in sight. 

"HIEI!!!" Yusuke yelled, as loud as he could. He turned around at the sound of a tree rustling, and saw the mentioned fire youkai fall headfirst out of it. Hiei glowered at Yusuke. 

"This had BETTER be good Yusuke. I was taking a nap." 

"Kurama's in trouble! We need you to find him!" Hiei frowned, but Yusuke saw that it was not out of annoyance or anger, but of concern. _That_ surprised him. 

The Jaganshi took off his white bandanna, to reveal his Jagan Eye underneath. It glowed purple, but quickly faded away, as Hiei's frown deepened. 

"He's warded. Not even _I_ can sense people when they're warded." Yusuke cursed, and punched the tree Hiei was just in. 

"Well, not even _Kurama_ knows where he is, and if you can't find him, he's gonna _die!" He had almost given up hope, when suddenly; he heard Kurama's voice in his head once more._

_"Yusuke, I'm sending out an energy signal. I'll keep it up as long as possible." _

_"But,"_ Yusuke said, confused. _"You're warded! I thought that means you can't reach your spirit energy!" He heard Kurama sigh mentally. _

_"I know. I'm using my life energy. Hurry! Please!"_ A few seconds later, Hiei's Jagan began glowing again, and he looked up. 

"Old abandoned warehouse, Gingitsune." And with that, he took off. 

"Come on, Kuwabara. I know where that is!" Yusuke looked behind him, expecting Kuwabara to be there, but he wasn't. In fact, he was almost out of the park. 

"Urameshi! Hurry up! That energy signal Kurama's sending... it's all messed up! Usually, signals are neat and organized, in waves, especially for Kurama, but this... it's so mixed up and random, it's almost like sending pure energy!" Kuwabara could immediately sense something was wrong. Kurama never sent these kinds of waves. These were sent out so quickly, it was truly desperate. Yusuke nodded, and sprinted after him. 

_"Hold on, Kurama. Me, Hiei and Kuwabara are coming as fast as possible!"_ And Kurama closed off the link again. 

The two raced down the street, running as if trying to escape a large group of quest-class demons. However, it was still five miles, and it took them twenty minutes to arrive at the destination. After about two minutes, Kurama's energy signal died away, but, thankfully, Yusuke knew where the warehouse was. Upon arrival, they saw Hiei standing in front of two rusty metal doors, crossing his arms over his chest, his hands hidden from view. 

"Why didn't you try to get in?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, in unison. Hiei glowered at them, and uncrossed his arms, to reveal his hands, which were badly burnt, the skin almost black. The humans' eyes widened. 

"The place is warded. I tried to slash my way in with my katana, but when I touched the door, I got burnt AND shocked. Only humans can touch a warded place and not get injured. YOU have to get us in, so we can help Kurama." Yusuke was looking into the demon's crimson eyes, and thought he saw the coldness melt away, and a flicker of despair, but only a flicker, before the coldness returned. "And from what I've heard over the past twenty minutes, he _needs_ our help."

 Now Yusuke was _sure he saw another flicker, and it was understandable. Hiei and Kurama were the best of friends, and though he would never admit it, Hiei would to anything to protect the fox, and vice versa.  Kuwabara was pounding on the doors, and Yusuke joined him, but it was locked tight, and very sturdy, though time and the elements had far corroded them away. Finally, Yusuke resorted to his last card. He raised his right index finger, and aimed it at the doors. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I update a lot, people, but you've gotta give me some reviews!!! Come on, all you gotta do is push the pretty purple button!!! Next chapter: Kurama's Rescue


	5. Kurama's Rescue

Chapter 5: Kurama's Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but if wishes were foxes, they wouldn't be endangered. I DO own Caibioshi, though. Warning: May have spoilers! Warning: This chapter has some blood and gore, and it's only because of this chapter that the story's rated PG-13.  Oh yeah... another thing... A few people reviewed and asked if there was going to be shonen ai or yaoi. No. I do not write that kind of stuff. This is just a deep friendship. YOU PEOPLE ASSUME TO EASILY! A BOY CAN HAVE A GOOD FRIEND THAT'S THE SAME GENDER WITHOUT BEING GAY!!! Okay... that's it, except thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama slowly closed his telepathic link with Yusuke, unaware of the boy's shouts. All he saw was him, in middle school, picking apart a frog to pieces in science class. He had remembered every single gruesome step of it. The only good part was that it was already dead. There was no assurance of _that_ here. Kurama's mind was numb in fear. He could hardly think. He watched as the scalpel's glow of heat became more evident, and just stared at that for a few minutes. Caibioshi looked up from the scalpel to Kurama's face, which was actually whiter than his hair. 

"So, you've figured out what I was going to do, have you not?" Caibioshi's voice seemed to break Kurama out of his trance, and he began to seek help though telepathy again. He searched for Yusuke, and it actually took longer than usual. He finally found him, and sent his message.

_"Yusuke, I'm sending an energy signal. I'll keep it up as long as possible."_ He said, starting to create the signal. He heard the boy protest.

_"But, you're warded! I thought that means you can't reach your spirit energy!"_ Kurama sighed, mentally. 

_"I know. I'm using my life energy. Hurry! Please!"_ And the energy was released, but it wasn't in waves, like usual. Kurama was freaked, the energy he sent out was mixed up and totally messy. But right now, he didn't care. He felt it draining away his life energy, and after about two minutes, he stopped, completely drained, and only hoped that Yusuke had found out where he was.

"_Hold on Kurama! Me, Hiei, and Kuwabara are coming as fast as possible!"_

He closed off the link again. Kurama was so exhausted, he didn't even move when Caibioshi came closer with the scalpel. 

"Ah... so you're giving up, is that it?" Kurama was too tired to respond. He rested his chin on his chest, and panted heavily. Caibioshi grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair, and jerked his head back, exposing his neck. The doctor put the point at Kurama's neck, but didn't make a slit. Instead, he moved down just below his collarbone, and made a shallow gash with the hot scalpel from the end to end of the bone. Kurama growled a little, but otherwise remained quiet. 

Then, Caibioshi made another slash, just as deep, right above the belt of Kurama's shorts. Kurama growled louder, but that was it. Caibioshi then made a vertical slash, from one wound to the other, making sure to overlap them. As the cuts overlapped, Kurama hissed, loudly.

_"Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, please, let me hear one of those! Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun,"_ Kurama chanted over and over in his head, hoping his sensitive ears would be able to catch one of them. No luck. 

Caibioshi took the scalpel and began separating skin from muscle. (Is that even _possible_ in humans? I don't know. Hmm... it works with chickens. It works with frogs. It works with other mammals with fur. Good enough for me!) At every inch the hot tool cut, Kurama hissed louder. Unfortunately for him, Caibioshi heard it, and carelessly cut the rest as fast as possible, extracting another yell of pain from the fox. Kurama knew... he was trying to make this as painful as possible for him. Caibioshi folded back the flaps of skin, pinning them down with the pins, which resulted in loud growls from Kurama. (Yes, this _is the real process in dissecting a frog. I know. I've dissected one.) _

The mad doctor took the scissors and played with them for a while, before stabbing them harshly into the bottom of the wound. Kurama yelped again and growled as Caibioshi twisted the scissors into position and opened them. Caibioshi leaned over and whispered.

"Tell me Kurama. Does it hurt? Can you feel the pain, throbbing like the beat of your heart? Every beat bringing more pain to you? Does it?" Kurama didn't say. His fangs bit into his tongue, drawing blood, but he didn't care. His fingernails created wounds on top of the wounds, but he didn't care. All he knew was the massive amount of pain coming from his abdomen, as he concentrated on his chanting.

_"Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun,"_ he repeated, chanting in his head, praying to hear one of them. Again, no such luck. 

"Well, Kurama?" No response. Caibioshi snapped the scissors shut, and Kurama stopped chanting long enough to yell in pain. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Caibioshi opened the scissors, and moved it into position again. "This must be so humiliating, right?" He slammed the scissors down, and forced another pained yell from Kurama. But within seconds, the scissors were back into position. The scissors were small, but powerful. However, small scissors meant more cuts, and even more pain. 

The third time, though, Caibioshi didn't _just cut; he slashed along the rest of his stomach, right up to his ribs. The third time Kurama yelled, his vocal cords ripped from the pressure, and he just let his head fall to the side, blood flowing out of his mouth and pooling around his head, staining his hair. His eyes had lost their usual gleam, and the bleeding wound right across his stomach didn't help. _

Kurama knew what was going to happen. Caibioshi was going to cut his ribcage open. He really _was_ going to kill him, slowly. Oh so slowly. Caibioshi positioned the scissors, a devilish gleam in his eyes. Kurama closed his eyes, and concentrated on his chanting, that was gradually slowing, as his breathing became faster. 

"_Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Spirit sword, Spirit gun... Dragon of the Darkness Flame... Spirit sword... Spirit gun... Please let me hear one of these, PLEASE!"_ He braced himself for the pain, but continued chanting._ " Dragon... of the... Darkness Flame.... Spirit... sword...Spirit... gun, Dragon... of the... Darkness... Flame... Spirit... sword..."_

"SPIRIT GUN!" 

Kurama's eyes snapped open, as he heard Yusuke's loud voice. But Caibioshi was caught off-guard too. He jumped, and the scissors stabbed Kurama's inside of the rib cage. The fox made a feeble sound, but nothing else, as he watched the rusty metal doors burst out of their frames, revealing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, who saw Caibioshi standing over Youko Kurama, strapped onto a table, covered in wards, with a pair of scissors sticking out of his stomach. Yes... a very disturbing sight. Yusuke's eyes widened as he took in the scene. 

"You-you sick bastard!" Yusuke shouted, powering up his Spirit Gun again. But Caibioshi only smirked, and violently twisted the scissors, causing Kurama to yelp in pain. Yusuke lowered his hand. 

"That's better. If you don't want your friend to hurt _more, you'd better stay-" And Caibioshi fell over, a large slit mark appearing on his throat. As Hiei appeared, his hands charred black. _

"You came..." Kurama said, before finally going into the blissful state of unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koronue, are you sure this is the right cave?" Youko Kurama, or his soul, at least, asked. A tall, thin, hooded figure, Koronue, nodded. "Fine," Kurama said, walking in, Koronue following him. Kurama walked deeper and deeper into the labyrinth-like pits of the cave, searching for the lost treasure of Burning Fire. After a while, Koronue assumed lead, but Kurama didn't protest. He just followed the hooded figure deeper into the cave. Mistake number 1.

At one point, it became so dark, it was impossible for the fox to see. So, he just held onto Koronue's clothes, following him. He wondered how his partner could see, but quickly dismissed it when he saw a light at the end of the cave. Mistake number 2. He let go of his partner, walking faster towards the light, passing Koronue along the way. As the two got closer, Kurama  was shocked to find a golden door, blocking their path. He eagerly grabbed the handle, but recoiled in pain. IT WAS HOT! He stared at his burnt hand, but wasn't surprised. This _was the treasure of Burning Fire, after all. _

Koronue, after seeing Kurama retreat, grabbed the handle himself and pulled. Again, Kurama wondered how he did it, but again, he brushed it off. Mistake number 3.  The door opened, and Kurama was met with a blast of searing heat. He hesitantly looked at the door, mistake number 4, before Koronue stuck out his hands and pushed him in. Right before he fell in, though, A dark figure grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the door. Kurama looked up to the figure, and gasped, eyes opening wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: *Ducks random items thrown from angry Kurama fans* Please! Stop! I told you, this WILL have a good ending! *Dodges a bowling ball and ten pins* Holy cheese! Where are you people GETTING this stuff!? You're throwing everything but the kitchen sink!! *Dodges kitchen sink* Never mind... If you don't stop throwing stuff, I'll sic Kyoda (my Yami) on you! *Dodges lawn mower.* Okay... *Thinks up another excuse* I'll hurt Kurama even more! *Rain of stuff immediately ceases.* Whew! Review and I'll put up the next chapter! PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON!!! *Dodges dinner bowl filled with rice* YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT!


	6. Kurama's Condition

Chapter 6: Kurama's Condition

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Warning: This takes place AFTER the Dark Tournament. May contain spoilers! Italics mean emphasis OR mental thoughts. Okay... to answer some questions... somebody asked how Caibioshi stopped the bleeding. He didn't. Using white hot tools, like he did, I don't think that there would be much blood if the skin/blood vessels were burnt closed. Also it _is possible to survive something like that if it is done properly; haven't you heard of an organ transplant? But... I don't really think Caibioshi did it so anyone could live... Yeah, yeah, that was graphic, but it just makes the ending better! So don't get mad at me! Now, on to the story!_

Hiei watched Yukina slowly heal Kurama. He had gotten her to come here, when she heard about Kurama. Kuwabara used his spirit sword to break apart the restraints, and the wards were removed by him. After all, spirit energy _technically_ isn't a solid. As Yukina neared his worst wounds, however, the blue healing light slowly began to fade, and Hiei know she was losing her energy fast, and growing tired. Hiei could tell she was not going to be able to complete the process. So, he hesitantly stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, lending her some of his own. Yukina looked up briefly in obvious gratitude, before re-concentrating on Kurama. 

Finally, the healing was complete, and Yukina sat back, exhausted. Hiei was also drained of his energy considerably, but he didn't let any fatigue show. There's Hiei for you. 

"Come on, guys. We'd better get back to Genkai's temple." Yusuke said. Kuwabara complied and stepped forward. He gently picked up the unconscious Youko, and followed everyone back to the temple. Ever since the old psychic died, Yukina had lived there, and kept the place in tip-top shape. 

Kuwabara slowly set Kurama down on a temporary laid-out futon. Just then, Koenma in his teenage form rushed in. 

"I heard what happened," He panted. "Let me take a look at Kurama." Everyone moved out of his way. 

Koenma put a hand on Kurama's chest, and his hand began to glow golden, but only briefly, before he pulled away. There was an obvious frown of deep concern on his face, easily seen, even past the pacifier. 

"This is not good. Kurama's lapsed into a coma, but unless he wakes up in two hours," Koenma sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to assign Botan a new soul to bring to Reikai." There was a long silence, broken by Yusuke. 

"Well, is he going to return to his human form, or is he going to stay a Youko?" Koenma paused. 

"Yes, he'll turn back to Suuichi, if- uh, _when he comes out of the coma." Koenma hastily tried to change his mistake, but the damage had already been done. Hiei clenched his fists together, yet he, and everyone else, sat down to wait out the time. _

An hour snailed by painfully slow. Hiei had not taken his eyes away from Kurama yet. Finally, when it was up, Koenma stood and reached into a pocket. 

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this, but obviously, I have no choice." As his hand emerged from the pocket, it pulled out a packet of silvery powder. "When one is about to die, they lapse into a deep sleep. In their mind, they go through a maze, in a cave. Their whole life influences the decisions they make, at forks, at turns, eventually leading them to either heaven or hell. However, if they refuse to go into the cave, and remain in the light, they will be pulled out of their deep sleep. This will connect Kurama's mind with someone else's. If you can get in there and pull him out of the coma, he will live. If not, then, well, you know the consequences. Any volunteers?" And to everyone's surprise, Hiei stepped forth. 

"I'll go." He said. Koenma nodded, and sprinkled the powder over him and Kurama. 

"You have one hour. After your time is up, your going to get forced back into your own body, weather you like it or not. Now it should take effect in five-four-three-two-o-" 

And Hiei found himself in Kurama's mind. He was standing at the entrance to a large cave. He detected traces of Kurama's energy, and knew the fox had gone in. He quickly ran into the cave, following Kurama's trail of energy. The cave twisted and turned, making it all but impossible to navigate. As he went deeper into the cave, he had to rely more and more on the energy trail, but it was getting stronger, as if fresher. Finally, he was totally enveloped by darkness, and the only thing he could follow was Kurama's ki. Soon, though, the cave began to get lighter and lighter, and Hiei could soon see the cave's walls again. He then, saw a sight that made his heart stop, and his stomach turn to ice. 

Youko was standing in front of an open, searing hot door, a hooded figure (which Hiei guessed was Koronue) standing next to him. Kurama's eyes glinted, and he walked to the door, but paused. In that second of pause, the hooded figure stuck out a thin hand and pushed him in. Hiei was there in an instant, and he grabbed Kurama's wrist, just in time, to prevent him from falling in. He then darted past the figure, who let out a raspy and dry yell of protest. He heard Kurama gasp in shock and surprise, but he ignored it, and kept running. 

"H-_Hiei?!_" Kurama all but shouted in surprise. Hiei only nodded. He looked back, and to his dismay, the hooded figure was coming at them. He ran faster, almost dragging poor Kurama along the ground. "What are _you doing here?!" _

"Keeping you alive." They ran back, towards the entrance, and Hiei could just make out the light of the world outside, but the hooded figure was catching up. Finally, when they were close enough, Hiei jumped, pulling Kurama with him. He, and half of Kurama's body, landed in the light. Hiei was about to pull Kurama out more, when the hooded figure grabbed the fox's ankles, and pulled as hard as it could, which, for something so thin, was pretty hard. 

Hiei was caught off-guard, and was almost pulled back into the shadows himself, had he not dug his feet into the ground at the last moment, and pulled back. As he pulled, the hood to the figure fell off, and Hiei almost let go of Kurama in surprise. It was Koronue, all right, but he was nothing but, nothing but a _corpse_. It was a gruesome sight to behold. The thing had half of its face decomposed and brunt away, and the other half was a sickly color. One half gone eye rolled in its socket.  Kurama cried out in shock, when he looked back, and as the thing opened its mouth and spoke for the first time. 

"Come on, Kurama. Stop resisting. Come, burn in Hell with me. And your little friend can even come too. Come on, Kurama." Kurama lashed out with his right foot, and it hit Koronue, but the thing didn't even flinch. "Come on, Kurama." 

Hiei stood a while in shock, before he braced himself and pulled harder. Kurama was mostly in the light again. Tug-of-war continued, with Kurama being mostly in the light, then dark, then light, then dark, by no large margin. He was mostly in the shadows again, when Hiei pulled, and Kurama was... perfectly half and half. Both sides tugged as hard as they could, and then, Hiei felt a jerk, as if something was grabbing him from behind. 

"No. Please. Not now." He thought, holding onto Kurama even harder, but the jerk was too hard. He let go, and the last time he saw Kurama there, was Koronue dragging him into the cave, a triumphant look on his corroded face. Kurama one hand outstretched, one hand clawing the dirt, crying out the fire demon's name in desperate appeals.

"Hiei, Hiei! Help me! Please! Help-" But Hiei was already back in his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! MUHAHAHAHAAA!!! *Ducks a rubber ducky* So, did Hiei manage to get Kurama out of his coma? Will Kurama escape? *Misses street light, barely.* How in Spirit World Hell did you get that?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out all the answers to all the questions, and I'm not putting up the next chapter till I get some reviews!! Bye! *Ducks a Jeep and piano* O.O; HOLY CHEESE ON RYE! HOW ARE YOU THROWING THIS?!?! 


	7. Kurama's Fate

Chapter 7: Kurama's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Italics can mean emphasis OR mental thoughts. Okay... last chapter! Then, it will be completed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei awoke with a jerk, startling everyone. Koenma rushed over to him. 

"Well?" The young god asked. "Did you succeed?" Hiei disappeared, then reappeared at Kurama's side, on his knees. Kurama was still Youko, and Hiei's eyes immediately went from cold to despair. Koenma sighed. "I guess that means 'no.'" He said, quietly. Hiei didn't respond. 

"Koenma, are you sure there's no other way?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded, slowly, but it was still a nod. "Can't you do to him what you did to me?" Koenma shook his head. 

"For _that_ to happen, the whole underworld council has to agree, and I don't think they will. Especially since this _is_ Youko Kurama." Yusuke cursed. Just then, Yukina stood up. 

"I think I'll go get some water from the stream." She quickly said, and rushed out of the room, Kuwabara following her. Hiei had not moved. Yusuke looked over to Kurama. Indeed, he looked a bit paler, and his breathing had slowed, but only a bit. Yusuke lowered his head, and slumped down against the wall, clenching his teeth. Koenma looked away. 

_Chink_. Yusuke looked up, to see a black tear gem roll across the floor. _Hiei._ _Chink, chink, chink._ Three more gems joined the first one, and Koenma looked up. 

"Hiei..." Yusuke said, but Hiei didn't seem to hear. 

"I-I failed him..." The Jaganshi whispered. 

"Hiei..." Koenma said. Again, Hiei didn't seem to hear. 

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered.

_Chink._ A tear gem followed the name. Neither Yusuke nor Koenma had ever seen the fire demon so upset. In fact, this was the first time they had seen him express so much emotion to anyone, including Yukina. 

"I'm so sorry, Kurama." Hiei was _apologizing?! Now Yusuke and Koenma __knew something was wrong. _

"Hiei... are you okay?" Yusuke asked, hesitantly. 

"No, I'm not okay!" Hiei snapped. "Kurama has saved _my life, I don't know __how many times, and I couldn't even help him once!" Then, suddenly, the coldness turned back into despair. "You didn't see him, Yusuke. You didn't see the look on his face when he was being dragged off... He looked so vulnerable... so helpless... so... __scared." _Chink_. Yusuke didn't ask. _

"It wasn't your fault." He said instead, trying to comfort the demon.

"Yes it was..." Hiei said, so quietly, Yusuke couldn't hear. "Yes it was... I shouldn't have let go of him..." Hiei looked at Kurama in such heartbroken sorrow, Yusuke stood and walked out, Koenma following him. When the Spirit Detective walked out, though, you could see a shimmer on his right cheek, as was the same with the young god, before they were quickly brushed away. 

When Hiei was the only one left, he gathered up Kurama's silky silver hair, and buried his face in it, taking in the fox's sweet scent one more time. He closed his eyes, recalling all the precious memories, before they slowly began to fade. Hiei opened his eyes just a bit, seeing Kurama's soft, crimson hair through blurred eyes, before closing them again, and another_ chink was heard. Suddenly, Hiei's eyes snapped open, looking at the locks of hair in his hands. __Kurama's hair was red. It-was-_RED_!!! _

"Find something you like in my hair, Hiei?" Hiei dropped Kurama's hair, backing up as the kitsune _sat_ up. Kurama looked around, and saw the tear gems. "All this over me?" he asked, looking at the small demon with large eyes filled with emotion. Hiei finally stopped backing up, and stood there, staring at Kurama in disbelief. _Chink, chink, chink, chink, chink. More tear gems rapidly progressed down his cheeks and fell onto the floor. Hiei swallowed, and managed to utter a single phrase. _

"K-Kistune no baka..." He quietly said, before tackling Kurama in a huge bear hug. Kurama gave Hiei one of his soft warm smiles, before translating, and saying it back. 

"Yes, I would've missed you too, Hiei." He said softly, before returning the embrace. 

~~Owari~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: *sniffs* Awww... wasn't that sweet? So maybe Hiei was a bit OOC. Okay, people. The hugging at the end was BROTHERLY!! I don't write yaoi! OKAY?!?!?!?! Okay! ^_^ So... tell me what you thought of it. Umm... at the end, Kurama came back, because the jerk that jerked Hiei also jerked Kurama with him, making him more in the light. Okay?  Please review! Hey! No more stuff! YAY! *Gets hit by a toilet seat* @_@ Oro?


End file.
